Life with The Justice League
by Michelangelo1995
Summary: Everyday lifes of The Justice League in the eyes of the newbie...
1. Chapter 1

The meeting of Green Arrow was not too pleasant. I was in a middle of a job that would not land you the best employee award. Ever since I ran away from home I had to work for a drug lord. It's not like I did the drugs; I only carried them to point A to point B. Every day I ask myself why do I do this. My answer is simple I ran away from the worst life; my family and have to support myself somehow. As soon as I was able to run; I ran.

During a drug drop off Green Arrow decides tries to shoot a tranquilizer dart but, I dodge it and I punched him and speeds away. Later he tracks me down one week later and I go:

"I don't want to hurt you so please let me drop these off?"

"You know I can't do that."

"What are you going to do? I can out run your lazy little green ass and your little toy?"

"Yes I know that you can out run me and no my ass is not small if I say so myself. I'm hopeful that we can make a deal..."

"What turn myself in to the Cops and get a sticker saying 'have a good day'?"

"I have a team..."

"What you want me as your running back on your football team?"

"Funny. No. We are trying to 'clean up the streets' and I think you would be a great addiction. What do you say?"

"So you want me to join your club. That is so hilarious. How can I trust you? How can you trust me?"

"Not turning you in to the Cops is how you can trust me. I can catch you maybe, not myself but a couple of others can. And I don't think you want to double cross this team. You don't have to join. I will let you go and next time I see you, you will be in jail."

"Do I get paid 'cause this what I'm doin' now ain't for kicks 'Kermit'?"

As soon as I walked in to their 'hideout' with Green Arrow it was a huge old Clock Tower kind of defeating the purpose of having hideout. I have seen this building before, you can't miss it. I walk in and there are lots of computers looks like something out of the F.B.I. There is a kitchen the size of my home; a living area with the TV on with, two guys in front of it. It was kind a dark so getting a good look was not too easy. One was quite tall skinner then the other with dark hair. The other was over six feet tall for sure with shorter lighter hair and is "buff" and had the biggest water bottle I have seen. We go by without saying hello or anything I guess Green Arrow was going to let them watch whatever the heck they were watching.

We enter to this room and on the room's walls were these TVs that had all these profiles. We stopped and waited for this girl who was on the phone we waited for her to be done with her call. I started to read the profiles, the first one was Green Arrow it has a picture of him. The next one a girl nickname of Black Canary with it said Sonic Scream. After that one was one of the guys watching TV his code name was Cyborg and it listed some his abilities; after him was John Jones he had the nickname of Martian Manhunter then abilities was Martian that shocked me. Next one was a guy name Impulse he looked to be about my age and he had super speed too (I wonder if he has to eat as much as I do too), the next one was the other guy at the TV codename Aquaman no wonder he was drinking so much water he is from under water, after Aquaman was Star Girl she looked to be a year younger than me and has some type of staff thing and the last one was another girl name Zatanna and her power is magic. They have some really gifted people here I thought but I actually missed one and I could not believe who it was it was Superman or also known as The Blur but more and more people are starting calling him Superman now.

The girl who was on the phone finally ended her call. She turned around and kissed Green Arrow that was a surprise. She then goes to me and says "Hey I'm Chloe".

"Michaela" I respond. She gives me a hug and tells me that I will love it here and all. I just say thank you and how I am happy to have this opportunity.

"It's getting late I better head home" I say as soon as I can get a sentence in. I notice Green Arrow has taken his leave and Chloe has not stopped talking and all. She is clearly enthusiastic.

"Oh, you're right, come back tomorrow and we will introduce you to everyone and just take care of all the details. Do you need a ride?" She goes on by making more plans.

"No. I can just run home."

"Okay I will see you tomorrow." She takes me to the huge door says goodbye and I sped home.

The next morning I get up at ten never went home right away I been up all night running around the town and America. So I got home around six I don't usually stay up later than eleven at the most. For breakfast I eat a box of Cheerios.

I walk out to my hallway you can hear babies crying people yelling and some weird music. Besides the noise it's not bad for me. I guess if there is more people living with you it might get a little cramped.

I run outside and down the streets. I find the huge old Watch Tower again, not too hard. I walk up to the door and press the "doorbell" I wouldn't call it a doorbell because as soon as I ring it a camera came up. Chloe came back on and welcomes me back in and the door slides in.

I walk in the hallway and Chloe is waiting for me. She greets me again and even hugs me. I return the hug and say "sorry I slept in pass my alarm" more like stay up pass my alarm I thought.

"That's fines we can grab some lunch and make your profile" Chloe reassures me.

"Okay so you want to go now?"

"Sure kind of early but hey, we will be there for a while let me grab a few things" she leaves and comes back with a laptop bag and some notebooks. We head to a local restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is my first story ever. Sorry for any bad grammar or misspelled words. You may notice the character I made up has my name and that you think that's lame but, it's the only way I can get this story out. So if it inconveniences you I'm sorry. I am going to try to publish a new chapter every week or so (whenever I don't want to do my homework). If you have any suggestions or you what to see a character that's in Smallville just tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or that stuff if I did it will still be on air and all of the Justice League members will be full time cast.

We sat down in this small café it was pretty much empty. Chloe told the waiter we have some business to do so, take her order a little later. I was starving I bet I already lost about three pounds. So I order a small pizza I could eat five large pizzas but, I have always felt kind of was self-conscious about it.

"So where do you want to start?"

"I guess some of the basics."

"Okay shoot."

"Where are you from?"

"Florida" I say plainly not wanting to think about my past.

"Okay. Umm, how old are you."

"16 since, last September."

"Bart is your age," I think she was a little surprise; I look a little older with the lack of sleep and food perhaps.

"Who?"

"You will meet him later, you will like him," she smiles.

The waiter comes back with my pizza and coke.

"Okays I guess next question?" I pick up a slice of my three cheese pizza; my favorite.

"Oh, yeah super powers?"

"Super speed I guess that's it..."

"Okays," she starts "Same as Bart, funny" she adds to herself.

"What?"

"It's nothing, so any training? Or ideas for a name or costume?"

"Umm, no."

"We can train you. And what would you feel most comfortable for you to run and perhaps fight in?"

"I guess anything real but please no leather, tights or anything like that."

"Jeans?"

"Yeah that would work."

"And some of us wear tee shirts or sweatshirts with some sunglasses or masks. Will that work? And what's your favorite color?"

"Yeah, I guess a tee shirt and sunglasses with some running shoes. My favorite color is pink half my closet is pink," I finish my 3rd pizza still hungry.

"So any questions for me?" She asked me with seemed pleased with the information she collected. She finally orders a salad and some more coffee.

"No not really excepted what will I actually do?" We really have not talked about this and it's kind of vital.

"Well we have 'call' which is when one or more of us who takes the day or night shift and watch over a single city or sometimes multiple cities like Clark or Bart might do multiple cities. And we have to go around the World and take over any places like 33.1 which were these factories that captures people with gifts and tested on."

"Okay, so not Disney World dream vacation."

"Ha, so are you ready to go meet everyone else?"

"Yeah so should I be worried about anyone;" joking as we enter her really cool BMW.

We walk in to the Watchtower. Chloe leads me to this conference room. The room was a huge room with a window that looks out to the city. At the head of the table was Oliver Queen it was not news to me that he was Green Arrow it's been in the news. The guy to his left was the guy from Mars he didn't wear a mask in his profile pictures so it was easy to spot him out. On his right was an unoccupied seat probably for Superman since he was the only not there. Next was a girl with longer blond hair wearing a yellow top that is formfitting. Afterwards was the guy that was watching TV with the code name of Cyborg. Across from the girl was another guy was a young man in a tie with dark framed glasses. Than was a girl in a white tee shirt with a top hat also having with long black hair I think this is the girl name Zatanna. Following was the girl who looked to be younger than me must be the Star Girl she was sitting next to an empty chair. Next to the guy nicknamed Cyborg was the guy named Aquaman then was the Impulse guy and at the other head was an empty chair.

Chloe told me to sit by the younger girl who smiled and I return the smile. Chloe took the other head of the table.

"This is Michaela."

"Now Michaela this is the team. John Jones he is from the planet Mars..." Oliver starts out

"Wait Mars" I question.

"Yes I am from the planet Mars," John chuckles.

"Oh, that's really cool!" I respond.

"This is Dinah." Oliver gestured to the girl in the yellow shirt.

"Hello" she responds "if you need any help with training I can help."

"Thank you," I smile.

"This is Victor," Oliver introduce.

"And if you need any help with your computer he is your man." The man in orange makes the joke which crack ups him and the guy who is about my age.

"And if your fish gets depress go to A.C.," Victor fire backs.

I laugh quietly and smile. I look up and meet eye contact to the younger guy.

"And this is your fish's physiatrist. Arthur Curry or ..."

"A.C." Arthur tells me.

"Well... I'm MB. Not really." Everyone laughs at my bad joke.

"This is Bart. And I have a feeling you two will be working together a lot." Bart's face got a little red and I felt mine get a little warm also. Victor and A.C. started to laugh again.

"That's Courtney she lives in star city with her step father but she will be around." Courtney smiles at me. "And that's Zatanna she also lives in star city."

"I can help pick out your under cover clothing" I kind of chuckle her fishnets are not really my style.

"No seriously I can help," Zatanna laughs a little.

"Thanks I probably need all the help I can get" I again smile. I feel awkward sitting here; like an outsider which I am.

"Then this is Dr. Emil Hamilton he is our own private doctor and if you are injured or sick he is your man," Oliver jokes.

"And that's 'bout it besides Clark and Lois but once you get to enough them you will understand why they are late to everything" Chloe speaks up.

"Yeah sadly Courtney and I have to go back" Zatanna goes and shakes my hand and so does Courtney and I say bye. It's hard to know what to say when not really knowing them.

After Zatanna and Courtney left Oliver, Victor and A.C went to get some food not really sure what type of food but it really does not bother me what type of food just hungry.

Dr. Hamilton told me he wants to do a couple of test nothing major he said he also wanted to compare it to Bart's. I agreed to him it's strange I feel safe with them like I can actually trust them. I have not been able to be in a real family and after my last relationship that turn violent fast.

When the food came it was amazing how much they got. It was like a buffet. I would have just started eating but I don't want to be rude. But Bart just went and grabbed it all it seems but the fruit and vegetables. I pick up some apples and strawberries some of my favorite fruit. I would pick up the one of million sandwiches but don't forget I had some pizzas so I don't want to over eat in front of everyone actually, I cannot over eat.

When the guys left the conference room most of them doing video games. Chloe, Dinah and I were left. Dinah jumped right in for times for training. The deal is we will work forty-five minutes each week day and weekend will be two hours starting tomorrow at seven until I am catches up with everyone else. I will also have to go against the guys for practice. That's going to be interesting

"By the time I'm done with you, you will be able to beat up Bart."

"It's about time we have someone with speed on the girl's side," Chloe jests.

"So it's fun with the guys? Me and my brothers never liked each other to much."

"Yeah will, Oliver and I have been married for a year so, he is over protective of me. But the guys are pretty much all fun. And Clark married my cousin Lois and Clark and I been best friends since 8th grade. So there is history."

"Yeah one thing is A.C. Victor and Bart likes to pull pranks so caution especially being a newbie."

"Oh, great," I roll my eyes. "So Bart is how old?"

"He is sixteen since... I think July, yeah that's it," Dinah says.

"Oh, so you too are the same age. I just thought of something... maybe, I will not say it," Chloe laughs to herself.

"I think I know what you are talking about Chloe," Dinah winks.

"Oh, god I'm clueless," I finally say.

"Lois is going to have a field day!"

"Can we talk about something I can actually understand?"

"You will find out," Chloe elbows me.

"Sure, so for training I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah bring a change of clothes later; we will go out for lunch and shopping for your outfits" Dinah goes.

"It will be only us and Lois hopefully I can drag her out of the office," Chloe adds on.

"Okay I will it's almost two I got to go get some sleep and have my second lunch" I laugh thinking how often I eat always cracks me up.

"Before you go two things do you think this Friday you can get the test from Emil and how often do you eat," Chloe questions.

"Yeah I'm free my last job never gave me a lot of time off. And I really don't know I always eat unless I'm asleep; not eating ever hour which I think I have been over that I start to lose wait like a pound ever hour or something like that maybe more."

"Wow I guess if you ever want to lose weight it's really handy," Dinah goes.

"Actually I'm 20 pounds underweight," also I explain "I have been trying to gain weight."

"I see, I don't know to feel sorry or be jealous," Chloe snickers.

"Yeah so I better head out before I'm pile of bones,"I try to joke.

What do you think? I really hope you enjoy it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey yall! Here is part three hope you like it. Sorry it has not been filled with drama and/or danger I'm trying.

Disclaimer: If I own Smallville (or anything in that matter) I would not be preordering the complete series on DVD on Amazon. By the way you can now preorder in on amazon and probably other websites too!

When I got home last night after a huge dinner at one of my favorite buffet, I went to bed at six and woke up a little after six, could have slept longer but, I have training at seven.

It's a really fancy gym; an area for wresting, swimming, body building, even a small indoor track and with the other great things that I never used before that every gym needs especially with millions of dollars backing it up.

When I walk in, there is no one in it. For a second I thought my clock was wrong which it can't be being my cell phone.

I put my bag on the benched, pull back my curly hair. I'm wearing a tee shirt that said "You can't handle this" it's a lie but, it's still pretty awesome and some basketball shorts with some running shoes that I wear when I work out in.

I decide to walk around check everything out while I wait and all of sudden, someone is taping on my shoulder "race you on the track".

Putting two and two together and got Bart "on three" I answer him.

We get set up and we both yell one, two, and three. We went running on the track neck and neck; toe and toe. I at first thought we were going to have to go on till one of us collapse of lack of food. It was probably our one hundredth lap; I'm not sure how long we were going. Then there was a wave of water from the pool that hit us making us lose control running into each other and the wall.

Coughing out all the water from our lungs and we both give each other looks like 'oh crap we are in big trouble'.

It was Dinah, A.C. and Victor standing in front of two out of breath teens lying in a pool of water. A.C. and Victor were trying their hardest not to laugh. Dinah looked somewhat mad but amuse.

"Do you know how long it took us three to stop you two?"

"No Dinah. I am so sorry. It was all my..." before I am able to finish my sentence.

"No it was my fault I asked Michaela to race and I know, I am not allowed to be in the gym when you two are training," Bart tries to explain.

"No it was..."

Bart and I started to argue about whose faults it is. Our teammates seem to let us go on for their entertainment before; they stop us with yet another splash of water.

"If you two race again you got to tell us so, we can get the popcorn and the video camera." A.C tells us.

"How about rematches," I ask Bart really quietly trying not to let the other three hear us but unlucky for me Victor seemed to be listing to us not A.C. or Dinah.

"How about Friday then?" Victor probed.

"Wait is this a rematches, I hear?"

"Can't Friday; got an appointment with the Doc." I say "free tomorrow after lunch."

"Works for me so one o'clock and I guess if you guys want to come watch, feel free," Bart confirms the race times.

"Where at?"

"Umm how about around the world?" Asked Bart

"Wouldn't it be hard to track us?" I put in my two cents in.

"Can't go the distance newbie?" Bart pesters.

"Chloe can track you two lov..." A.C. gets caught off.

"Around the World three times, no short cuts, or getting help form any outsiders. It will be a clean race and also no snacks while running." Victor seems to have the rules all planed out.

"Wait I think we are missing one thing," Dinah goes.

"What?" Everyone else question.

"Oliver and Clark will have to agree to all of this."

"Well it's only for fun so, what is the problem?"

"How about we three go ask Green Bean and Supes and you two do what you were planning to do. Later I will text everyone who might be interests to watch." Victor speaks up.

"Okay good luck with that then," I whisper, "glad I ain't them."

Dinah and I both laugh.

"See you two then," we exchange good byes.

Once we were done training which was, a lot of talk about missions and simple stuff; surprising lots of fun.

"Okay hit the showers! We will go meet Chloe and Lois for shopping so we can find an outfit and while we are out let's get something cute for you to run. Now no pressure but, you are representing the girls so, you kind a have to win."

* * *

><p>After a lunch which I ate about five plates of pasta; we went to a sporting goods store and for my undercover clothing we got some dark jeans with some cute pink running shoes, sunglasses and a bright pink running top with a hood that seems to be exactly the same color as my shoes. And for the big race I will be wearing a running bra that is hot pink; Chloe, Dinah and Lois (who I finally met) believed it will give be an advantage. And when I'm going through the colder parts I will be wearing a warmer pink Nike winter jacket. And some short running shorts that they also say will give me another advantage. Also Dinah will be helping me prepare during training for the 'big race'. Also they told me to drink a lot of water; which I always do.<p>

When I finally got the text from Victor to approve of the 'big race' it reads:

Hey! Race Swift vs. Impulse at 1:00 pm tomorrow it's a race around the world 3 x.

I guess the guys decided my codename will be 'Swift' hey it works for me; it is better then what I came up with which was nothing and nothing. That night I went to bed early I want to be will rested for anything.

Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any bad spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm the only one who proof reads this (only person in my family who loves Smallville my Dad couldn't tell you who Oliver Queen is) so, if it has miss spelled words or anything down the line of that sorry! Thank you for reading this it means the world to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is part four! I hope you enjoy it no not enjoy it love it! This is a real long chapter. By the way no one commented on my last chapter (yet) and I really hope you do review it and review this chapter. Anyone who has written for this website can agree it feels great to know someone took the time to read your story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that's the story of my short 16 years of life!

* * *

><p>The next morning I was did a lot of yoga and other things to prepare me for the big race.<p>

When I was finally prepared we ate and I ate all I could eat. The one thing that could really go wrong is not eating. We went to the starting area as soon as I ate.

We were there before the guys so I started to talk to the other girls like Zatanna who approve of my outfit but, next time she wants to come. Chloe gave me an ear piece to tell me where to go, Bart will get his when he shows up.

When it was ten minutes before the race the guys showed up. They were carrying Bart on their shoulders like he was king. He was in some red basketball shorts, red running shoes, sunglasses and his pull over. Chloe gives him his ear piece.

John states us the rules, "this will be a fair race to see who is faster no help from anyone, no tripping, and no eating. We will be monitoring you. Any questions?" We both shake our heads no.

We get in our starting positions. "Ready, set... GO!"

We are both off my ear piece started to have a little voice talk. "Hey Chloe."

"Hey you are going to have to turn left and run on the water and you and Bart are tied."

"Kind a figure that I'm running on the water, talk to you soon got a race to win!"

It is true Bart and I been next to each other since the start. I'm going full speed and I think Bart is too. We are now in France it looks like it's only been 30 seconds since we started. We are tied still. I can't believe I actually doing this "Great idea Dumbo" I say to myself. I mean I have never been around the world not even once. I bet Bart has been around the world all the time.

"Where are we hiding to next?" I ask Chloe

"You are going to go straight to the Aps it will be colder so put your jacket on and..." it broke out, weird.

"Hey...Bart! Did you lose connection?" I yelled to Bart.

"Let me check. Hey Oliver? You there? Nope got nothing."

"Should we stop?"

"Getting to tired? I knew it was going to be too tough for a girl..."

"No I don't want to stop. Just making sure you don't want to get the big guns mad."

"I guess we should decide where to go. I say we should just go straight."

"Sure Bart I guess that will work but when do we stop I don't even know what lap we are on."

"Guess when one of us gets tired and stops."

"Works for me."

We have been running for a couple of hours now I think not really sure how long I just know it's been a long time I think I lost 20-30 pounds gez if I was overweight this would be quite marvelous. But being underweight by 20 pounds or so it can't be good.

Every ten minutes or so, we both try to connected Chloe or Oliver but, no luck. I think the race was only supposed to be 30-40 minutes long.

"Looking tired over there Bart!"

"I have lots of energy to burn but, it looks like you lost all your fat you will be done in a matter of minutes."

"Will not! I have lots of energy left unlike..." before I was able to finish something came down fast and hard knocking me out.

* * *

><p>"Michaela! Wake up!" Someone screaming at my ear!<p>

Feeling too tired to get up; I just laid there not even opening my eyes. I heard a different voice saying the same thing only to Bart. I just went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up I was in a chair kind a like what you sit in at the dentist. It was dark probably because the lights were off. I did notice another chair and I recognized it was Bart who looked asleep still. Trying to set up made my lungs burst in pain "AGH!" I notice how much weight I lost you can see each bone in my body. I still am in my shorts and sports bra. Bart who is asleep is only in his shorts. I got up and tore out the IV which almost made me faint. One thing I can't stand is needles.<p>

Being dark besides a light on the other side of Bart I try my hardest to walk toward the door; stubbed my toe on the way. I walk into the main area of the watchtower. Which no one was in so I walk into the TV room where I found Chloe asleep then sitting next to her was a half-awake Oliver and Doctor Hamilton was watching some TV show I could not recognized, and two snoring A.C and Victor.

"Hey what happen to Bart and me," asked still sleepy.

"Michaela!" Oliver exclaimed, "we need to get you to bed we can talk when you are better.

"No tell me now...please," I back away from Oliver and the Doc.

"Fine but let us get you back to the medical bay," Doctor Hamilton taking my arm while saying this. Oliver got my other arm and they led me out of the TV room.

"Let me go... please. I want to know what happen," trying my hardest to get free of their grip but, no luck.

We get to the medical bay area where Bart is still asleep. They stick me in the chair bed thing and starting to hook me up to the IVs which I protest or try to but ending up just turning the other way so, I wouldn't have to see the needles.

"When your connection went out, we were unable to tell you two to stop or give directions. We were finally able to locate you guys. Which we notice that you too seem determine not to stop. Clark tried to catch up with you but you two were going too fast. So, Zatanna cast a spell to knock you out but when doing this you both happened to be over a Desert in Egypt and you both ran in to a sand dune. It took Clark ten minutes to find you. You both lost a lot of weight so; Bart and you were put in the medical bay and are getting pumped nutrients. So now you know. Now lay back down you need your rest," Oliver pushing me back I couldn't fight it anymore I am so tired.

"We can talk more in morning or when you feel better." Docs went over to Bart and check his IVs.

"Thanks," I mumbled out before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The sounds of dishes people talking softly. My body aches from head to toe no joke. "Agghh!"<p>

"You up?" A familiar voice asks, it sounded week like mine.

"No... how 'bout you?"

"Yeah. Think we are going to get in trouble?

"Probably. I guest scrubbing toilets are in our near future."

"Ha. And no desert only vegetables for a year," Bart adds on.

"Yeah no movies, no TV shows, and anything fun out the window. Kill me now," I finally open my eyes Bart is sitting up in his chair bed thing. What the heck are these chairs call. "Do you know what happen? Oliver told me but I can't remember. Ugh! "

"When did he tell you?"

"Last night I got up demanding for answers but I can't even remember the answer. Holy crap I lost like a hundred pounds..."

"No you didn't lose a hundred, I heard Emil and Chloe talking saying you lost twenty or so," Bart grins, probably thinking 'isn't this what every girls' dreams of to lose weight'.

"UGH! Now I'm going to have a gain 40 pounds!"

"Just eat lots of meat, it works for me."

"Well before I was unable to afford it."

"Just eat here that's what I always do. Just don't eat Lois' cooking."

"Why?"

"Because you will be sick for weeks."

"Oh, bad cook I see."

"Worst."

"Thanks for the warning, Bart."

The sounds outside seem to have hushed. I kind of sit up its freezing cold in here now. I'm still in my running clothes so is Bart. There is knocking on the door and incomes A.C. and Victor.

"Hey little dudes," A.C. greets us.

"You guys ran into a little trouble," Victor laughed.

"No kidding gez you guys get into these races. Guys need to learn how to call it a tie when it's clearly a tie."

"Let them alone. They are paining for it now probably. Anyways do you feel up to eating any well you guys missed breakfast but being the most important meal, we can give you a lunch and breakfast..."

"It's call brunch I think," A.C. smirked.

"Sure I guess I will have my usually you know," Bart widen his eyes.

"Just get me the same I ain't picky."

"Hey Michaela, did you know you had a southern accent?"

"Well duu. I was born and raised in Florida they are known for southern accents, Bart."

"That could explain lots of things..."

"Like what?"

"Never mind...and you two," pointing to A.C and Victor, "stop your laughing and get the lady and my breakfast."

"Gez little man little impulsive huh? We are out of here though Emil is going to come in a few. Here is your warning to get better in an hour," laughing as they both exits.

"What was that all 'bout?" I asked he just kind of is staring into space "Hey Bart? You there?"

"Oh, sorry they are just joking around its nothing. What do you want to do? Because we are probably going be hanging here till we gain our weight back."

"How 'bout food, movies and anything that will allow me to sleep and not get up."

"Ha! Yeah any movie well be fine by me really. Have any favorites?"

"How about_ Robin Hood Men in Tights_ in honor of the Enmral Archeror."

"Never seen it before."

"No joke you haven't seen it?" Bart shakes his head no. "We have to watch that first its super funny. You will love it."

"Okay so who wants to get up and get the remote, you or me?"

"Fine I will go and if this IV comes out it will not be pretty." Slowing getting up I make my way to the TV. The IV is hanging on a hook on the wall so I can't reach it. Luckily my IV didn't come out. I can't even look at my left arm which is connected to my IV. I hand Bart the remote and I lay down on my bed. Bart went to on demand and types it in.

"Next time you get up, I have a head-ack now so thanks."

"Yeah I got the next one. I'm sure the guys will come back soon with our food."

"Yeah okay." About five minutes later Doc. came in and Bart passed the movie.

"How do you guys feel today?"

"Besides being hungry and tired not bad myself. But Michaela has a headache."

"When did you get your headache?"

"Bout five or so minutes ago when I got up to get the remote."

"I will get you some aspire and you both try to stay put as much and we will get you some more things you both will stay here for about a week. I have calculated that it will take about that time to gain your weight back and get you to a healthier state."

"Okay you should get my X Box and my laptop please."

"Could you get my laptop to and some of my clothing from home as much as I love these sweaty clothes I can't stand the smell." I smile.

"Yeah same here I smell worst then Victor before getting an antivirus." They both laugh.

"Does he really have an antivirus?"

"No, but it's fun to joke with him. Last month I gave him an antivirus. But then he made me a sandwich with a real cockroach."

"I did something to my older brother. But you don't need to hear about this so, could you also get my IPod?"

"Yeah sure we will send someone out to your place. I'm going to take some test and give you some injections."

He goes to Bart he does not do anything even watches the blood being taken. Then he gave him a shot in the same arm. He goes to me he grabs my arm ties the rubber thing around my upper arm. I shut my eyes tight look the other way and held my breath. "Okay all done we will get your stuff soon."

"Hey guys you want your breakfast," Victor comes in with A.C. both are carrying large trays.

"Yes Sir." I answer.

"You don't have to call us 'Sir' we are your family now." Victor put his hand on my shoulder

"What you guys doing?"

"Watching a movie. Michaela picked Robin Hood Men in Tights. Then Emil came and took our blood. That is about it."

"I love that movie, it's really good reminds me of a drunken happy Ollie when he and Chloe..."

"A.C. how is that wife of yours, down in Atlantics doing your work remember Mera didn't you promise to like call her on your shell phone."

"Victor at least I'm not part of my cell phone."

"I think we should take our leave and let you two get back to your movie," Emil grabbed Victor and A.C.'s arms.

"Oh come on this movie is a classic can't we stay," A.C. whined like a ten year old.

"You can see it later. See you two later."

When all three left. We started the movie and both began eating. It was biggest breakfast ever. It had scramble eggs, five slices of bacon, four turkey sausages, a huge stack of pancakes and a big glass of cold milk.

Bart has finished all the bacon and started on the eggs. I eat some eggs much slower than him. "We should get a Wii and play Mario kart I'm pretty good at that game."

"Okay but we are going to have to play call of duty that's a fun game. Bet money you have never played. So I may have to go easy on you…"

"Hey I would so beat your but if I actually played that game before."

"I bet all you play is Cooking with Mama."

"No I use to play Mario kart with my brothers back in Florida but, the game system is a little out dated then what your use to."

"First of all my home before Oliver found me was not a Hallmark moment."

"Yeah well I had nine brothers and sisters with a mom that gambles and a dad that drinks all the money away. Well... never mind what movie do you want to watch next?"

"I don't know. Oh, I got how about a classic? Jaws?"

"You are going to laugh at this but, I never seen it."

"Really we diffently going to have to watch it."

"Yeah sure whatever. Quick question how do you eat all of this? I'm only done with my eggs and bacon and you're done."

"Easy my metabolism is so fast so I have to just as eat..."

"Well mine is too but how do you eat that fast?"

"Easy. Just do."

"Weird..."

"Wouldn't be talking."

We finish the movie which he loved; and called in Oliver which was really funny because he was ticked off for interrupting him with target practices. Chloe came by with my things and Bart's. A.C. and Victor came by and played video games with us. It started out pretty good actually I kept shooting the wrong people; I think. Next thing I know I'm asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up," I think it was Lois, no it's Dinah for sure now. "Just because you can't be training for the fights how about I show you how to be the eyes and ears out there."<p>

"Really? Do you really trust me enough? Can I even do it?"

"We trust you. And Bart is grounded till next week so, he will try to help out. It's simple don't worry."

"I'm not grounded it's called recovering. Get it right." Bart gives her a look.

"Okay so, I guess I'm all game," smiling at them. Truth is I'm freaked out. No one has ever put this much trust on me. Come on I'm off the streets they don't even know my favorite food. Dinah pulls out a laptop.

"Okay here is your user name. Bart! Don't you dare look at her username and password. If he somehow manages to get in tell me; we will get you a new password and all."

"Like that would stop me," Bart said to himself. Dinah didn't pick up on it.

"These are the icons everyone has an icon. Yours is this fancy pink S," She goes on explaining each icon. Pointing to the screen she explains that each mission is already programed to the laptop thanks to Victor. To start a mission just right click it and press the 'Go' kind of like a video game. She explains that we are able to track each movement. And if anyone else on the property they will be a red circle with no letter.

"Chloe is going to be watching Ollie and Clark and I have some work at my other job so it's up to you two. Don't worry nothing will happen. Bart has done this all the time usually when he is not allowed to go with."

"Oliver was being a..."

"Bart! You know he has eyes and ears everywhere," She winks clearly kidding but I think Bart look a little nervous.

"So when A.C. and Victor go in to a highly active drug warehouse thing we watch this screen to make sure none of my old buddies comes around, is that it?"

"Yep pretty much pretty boring we both could be in and out of ten different locations under a minuet together. But Ollie thinks..."

"Bart, we don't need to hear you bluster about Oliver being over protecting you."

"It's only because we are the youngest. Which really should not matter."

"I think I get everything now. What time do we start?"

"23 hundred hours," Dinah goes and kind of laughs.

"Got it."

"Ha, Dinah she accatly speaks your language."

"Ha, Bart guesses what everyone is able to tell time but you."

"Hey! I caught on pretty fast."

"Yeah, um, you two have your little fight. I'm going to finish my nap."

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up soon! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again! This is chapter five. I hope you will read it and review! Thank you again for reading this story I hope yall like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything is own by to DC and the Smallville owners or whatever.

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's time to wake up. A.C. and Victor are going to be leaving soon." Bart wakes me up.<p>

"Ugh, already?" I put in my blue tooth so does Bart and he hands me my laptop.

"What some coffee?"

"Sure, cream and lots of sugar. But ain't we supposed to stay in bed? "

"Emil took out my IVs when you were asleep but, I still have to stay in bed for the most part."

"Okay, I guess he didn't tell you when mine will get out?" He shakes his head no. I log in my laptop username is Swift and my password is s92795s. I open the mission icon and click on today's date then press Aquaman and Cyborg's mission. The plan is pull up just like Dinah demonstration early today. The right side has a picture of A.C. and Victor showing that they are both offline. Bart comes in with chines and coffee.

"Where did you get the chines?"

"China-town," he winks, "you won't tell the big guns now will you?"

"Ha, as long as you got enough for us both than no I won't tell." He sticks his blue tooth in and pulls up a chair next to my bed. Unlike him I have not left this bed except to change and use the bathroom.

We eat our chines food and actually have some left over. Eventually we hear my laptop say they turn on their Bluetooth.

"Aquaman is online."

"Cyborg is online."

"Swift is online."

"Impulse is online."

"Are yall ready?" I ask them.

"Yeah, I am. How about you two little dudes?" A.C

"I think so..." I say unsurely.

"Yeah we are." Bart says with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

All I really have to do is watch my screen. "Aquaman you have two guardsmen up a head to your right," that's all I have to really do. I guess the bigger missions it might give the person in my seat a little bit more on edge.

"Cyborg the computer room is to your left."

"Kay how you dealing with Bart? I bet that's the hardest part here at hand."

"You know I can hear you frying pan."

"How is 'frying pan' a good insult name Impulse?" A.C asked while Victor and I are laughing.

"Well... umm well Arrow called him a 'can opener'."

"It's not too bad over here but, not the most exciting thing ether."

"Well when you two get off bed rest we will take you out on a real mission," Victor promises.

"Hey, man I don't thinks Chloe would like to hear what she does is not as important."

"Yeah Aquaman is right. He has all the answers now that he is the wizard of the sea, king of the seven seas..."

"Impulse stop patronizing me. Or I will tell Emil and our faithful leader Oliver that you went to Chinatown to pick up dinner for you and Swifty here."

"Wait how did you find out about that?" Looking over at Bart he looked a tad bit paler then before.

"We have our sources."

"Don't look at me I didn't spill the beans I only ate them." Okay I didn't eat them or spill them either.

"Hey Swifty we are almost done is it clear?"

"Yes sir, Cyborg and same for you too Aquaman."

"Okay we will head back to the Tower and get a movie if you dudes are up for it?"

"I'm in."

"How about you Swifty?"

"Only if I could call you Aqualad."

"No." he laughs.

"Fine I'm in."

* * *

><p>The movie they choose I could care less about but it was a lot of fun. We had tons of junk food. I swear A.C. and Victor can eat almost as much as I okay maybe not but still they ate their share. They told me all of these stories about each other. "Hey fish sticks why don't you tell us about how you tell us how your wife saved your butt?"<p>

"How about we not talk about that. Hey Swifty do you have any good stories to share with the class?"

"I use to have a big family. Good enough?"

"Come on Michaela. Don't you have a good story?"

"My older brother Charlie who would be seventeen we both use to pull pranks on each other. We kind of looked out for each other. Unfortunate my dad was drunk and ran over him when I was eleven. It was before my power developed I guess."

"Gezz, I'm sorry."

"Yeah that must have been horrible."

"That's horrible."

"Yall, it was a while ago and my life ain't been a ride down Candy land. I'm kind of use to it. Let's change the subject from not my horrible life," I smile, "It's not a big deal, guys. Don't give me any of the sympathy crap save it for someone else."

"So, what type of pranks did you guys pull?" After a five awkward minutes of silence A.C. asked.

"Nothing really clever we were young so it was the fake spider in my bed or changing his alarm on Saturday so he got up early." It was one of my few good memories of me and my brother. "I guess the best one was when my oldest sister came home from a date and she climbed into her window. We told her Mom and Dad already knew she was out all night and were waiting for her to come forward with the truth. So she goes into my parents' room and let's just says she was petrified for life. That part was icing on the cake and unintentional."

"Ha, what happen to her?"

"Well, Aqualad I don't know she left when she graduate from High School."

"Swifty, if you call me Aqualad you will have to watch out for a little more than a fake snake in your bed."

"Is that a threat? Aqualad."

"If I were you I would be sleeping with one eye open," A.C snorted.

"Okay it sounds like we all are going to be walking on egg shells for a while," Victor nudges Bart who is amused.

"It's on fish brain."

"You bet it's on, little girl," we shake on it "let the best man win."

"Or girl."

* * *

><p>The next morning Emil came in to check and I gain back most of my weight back. So I got the IVs out like Bart but to refrain from super speeding. This means I can start with my first prank. It's a little childless but who cares.<p>

"Hey Bart I'm going to the kitchen want anything?"

"Sure I guess whatever you find in there, does not matter."

"Kay and when do you think Aqualad will be around."

"I think he said he will be around here soon. Do you have something up your sleeve?"

"I may."

* * *

><p>No one was in the tower not even Chloe so; I made my way to the huge kitchen. I felt like cooking up some tacos. I love to cook it calms my nerves or it fills my stomach either way. I put some ground beef meat on the stove. This kitchen even had a meat locker never seen that much meat. I make my way to the pantry and find the Oreos. I open them up and take out a plate put about eighteen or so and quickly scape out the frosting. So what I use my speed you can't let me super speed it's like not letting me breathe. I run and get my toothpaste and squeeze it in the a couple Oreos. It's easy and predictable but harmless a great starter prank. It's more fun to pull the first prank first because they ain't expecting it. I finish the tacos which added up to twenty-four.<p>

When I walk in Bart is playing some game with Victor and A.C. "Hey yall, what you playing?"

"Modern Warfare, want to join?"

"No I'm good. Do yall want some tacos and Oreos." I put the ones with toothpaste on my left side so I can tell.

"I will take a taco or three," Bart grabbed at the taco plate.

"I'm good." Victor said

"Give me a cookie please," A.C. held out his hand. That was a little too easy. He bites into the minty fresh cookie. He is focused on the game and so are Bart and Victor. He chews it for a second and spits it in a napkin. "Sneaky. So Swifty it's on now?"

"It's been on and I thought Bart was slow," I laugh out my eyes are tearing up now. This was golden

"Hey I'm not slow I knew you were going to pull one but that's a classic."

"Wait you pulled the first prank. Did not see that coming. Nice Swifty." Victor gives me a high five.

"If I were you two I wouldn't eat any of the Oreos." So I told a lie more for me.

"You better be careful Swifty," A.C gets glass milk he is laughing too.

"Ooo, I'm so scare," I poke fun at him.

* * *

><p>We played some video games. And Oliver came and joins us. This was kind of fun.<p>

"So Mick heard you got fish guts over here. Do I have to worry about being in the cross fires of you guys?"

"No Oliver we won't pull in anyone else, do you want an Oreo, Oliver?"

"No, No. I heard about your cooking."

"Okay first of all don't mock my cooking. Second of all that was a double negative."

"What were you a English teacher and working for a drug lord?"

"An English teacher."

"What? Come again."

"You said 'a English teacher' the correct way is 'an English teacher' and no I was just the drug lord's massager."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Kermit I'm sure."

"Well, well someone else has a new nickname besides me." A.C. slaps Oliver on the back.

"Don't feel bad Aqualad. Yall will all have a nickname you will hate. Give it time."

"You can call me speed master, if you like."

"Ha, Bart she is not going to call you that if anything she will call you her ma..." Bart covers Victor's mouth he also turned red.

"Victor you could be Geek Squad. No that's not good. How about Tin man that's it!"

"Great I'm the man with no heart in the Wizard of Oz."

"It could be worst man. It could be a name of a frog." Oliver puts in Mario Kart in the Wii.

"True. Now I have to think of a nickname for you."

"Bart over here does not have an awesome nickname yet." A.C. points at Bart.

"I think speed master would be the perfect nickname."

"I don't know, Bart. It's supposed to be something you will have to hate." I pick Princess Daisy at my Driver.

"Are you going to pick your driver, Oliver?"

"Gezz Vic give a man a minuet to pick his Yoshi."

"Hey Kerm when do you think I will be able to actually be able to go on a mission?"

"Maybe next week have to ask Dinah and Emil."

"Good because lying around can be quite boring."

"Yeah Oliver when am I going to be able to go out?"

"You for sure soon."

I win the first couple of races I am the Queen of Mario Karts. Bart is not bad at it nether is Victor. A.C. and Oliver kept on getting hit by turtles. They got tired of it. I don't blame them after an hour of getting their butts handed to them by Princess Daisy can get a little dull just as dull as beating them.

* * *

><p>I let the 'grown men' play modern warfare or some war game. Chloe is in the room with all the cool F.B.I. high tech room.<p>

"Hey Chloe. Need any help?"

"Not really almost got it taken care of. Trying to get rid of the guys?"

"Yeah. They are playing some war game on the X Box."

"Yeah I heard you got old A.C."

"Yeah. I'm going to have to be careful. He is going to get me back preatty soon."

"Ha, I never dare pull a prank on any of them. Well maybe Oliver but he is an easy target or maybe when Clark was younger."

"Yeah well I guess I'm dumb like that to start a prank war. Anyway do you think I can start training again like tomorrow? I gain more weight; I weigh more then I came in at."

"Yeah sure. Let me text Dinah." She pulls out her smart phone and sends her a text.

"So are you busy or anything?"

"Not at this moment. What to grab some coffee or something?"

"Yes please! I really need some coffee and a donate."

"Ha, let me grab my bag!"

We went to this small cafe down town Metropolis. I had a French vanilla and Chloe had her "usually". She and I talked about my past and how she got into the "hero business" as she calls it. I asked her why she is never in the "field" she tells me that she did some with Clark and Oliver when it got started and it was harder to get everyone in the same room. Apparently they did not have it all together at first. We talked about maybe Tuesday I have a "mission" that gives me tomorrow to train and Tuesday morning. I will go back to my old boss and demand him to give me ten thousand dollars or I will give this yellow envelope to the police. It sounds harder than it is.

We head back to the Watchtower. Chloe has to make some plans so I decided to head back to the room where me and Bart been crashing in. I remember that A.C. has been in here all day so it could be boogie trapped. I looking at the door I think I see a bucket. That is the granddaddy of pranks. I decided to do a pretty awesome trick myself that I just learned problem is sometimes it does not work or a get a bloody nose. "Practice makes perfect though." I didn't tell Chloe about this because it only works half the time.

I start by vibrating my body it's like running only you don't move just threw the walls. I go through the wall like a breeze literally. "Hey yall. Still playing whatever game it was?"

"Oh, hey, umm you didn't use the door?" A.C looked up from the TV with a shocked expression. Totally worth the risk of having a nose bleed.

"Not really. I see your prank didn't really work."

"Yo, Mick what did you do open the door catch the bucket without spilling it. Told you A.C. it wouldn't work for Swifty."

"Hey it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Clearly it wasn't. It may have worked on Vic but not Michaela." Bart laughed and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"Anyways I'm going to grab my stuff and head home. See yall tomorrow!"

"Wooa, wait a second. You got the A-Okay from Chloe? That means eh, well, I'm going to be alone."

"Bart man you can take her out..." again Bart covers A.C.'s mouth while Oliver and Victor laughs.

"I think A.C is trying to say is that Bart wants to ask..." Bart speeds over to Oliver and covers his mouth.

"Umm I don't know what Bart is trying to prevent yall from saying but I better head off. I have training in the morning so, bye!"

"Hey Swift better watch your back!" A.C yelled before I sped away.

* * *

><p>I got home I look at my cell it of course being dead. So I look at my microwave five o'clock not too late. Gives me plenty of time to do one of my favorite hobbies cooking. My kitchen is not as big as the kitchen at the watchtower hell my apartment ain't as big as that meat locker but, it works for me. My "pantry" has about anything I need and if it doesn't I just got to run over to the store. For dinner I decide to make some spaghetti and some Blueberry pies. I found these pie recipes online one day and fell in love. I make seven pies in total one for me and the other six for everyone else. I was thinking of making A.C a "fake pie" but decide I better let him get me back. When I finally got done with cooking I made three pounds of spaghetti, seven pies, a small cake, salsa and a salad got to have something healthy. I ate just about all the spaghetti, the salad and half of a pie the rest is for later.<p>

* * *

><p>Also just because I use my name does not mean my family is dysfunctional. I have an older brother and a mother and a father who love me to death and I love them back to death. Also I am not too good at the new Mario Kart.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I'm sorry how long this takes to put up! I had a couple of speeches, finals, vacation and school. I hope you all do not mind the wait. Okay, okay no one likes to wait and this being a lousy read like this :O! I hope yall do enjoy this read please tell me what you think! I hope it's not too bad! :)

I don't own anything. Wow what a shocker!

* * *

><p>We got to the cool F.B.I. room. No one was in there. She pulled out her laptop and clicked on an icon that's located below the missions' icon.<p>

"Okay so you already know the main ideas; now if you would like you can start tonight. Do you think you could be up for it?"

"Yeah sure sounds like fun," I have been looking forward to this for a long time.

"You sure? Because you can wait as long as you like."

"No I am ready."

"Okay now your buddy is Victor so make sure your always in commutation with each other and when and out call back up. Now Victor can't run as fast but he has a motorcycle and can get to you if you need help. Now meet back here at nine."

"Okay so see you later then."

"Eat up beforehand.." I speed out. Why it is that everyone tells me to eat up of course I'm going to eat that's what I do best.

* * *

><p>About nine o'clock I run back to the Watchtower the time that I promise Dinah. Running into the F.B.I. room; Dinah and Victor were both in there looking over a map. "Hey sorry that I'm late."<p>

"No problem we are about to head out. Here is your earpiece." I stick the pink Bluetooth with the fancy little 'S' on it, in my ear.

We went down to the garage that I did not know about. How many other really cool rooms does this place have? There are countless cars, trucks, and motorcycles. Victor gets on a silver motorcycle. "Ready?" He asks.

"Been looking forward to this all day," I am wearing my pink tee shirt and my blue jeans, pink sneakers, and my sunglasses. Again it's nothing special it's not like Clark's outfit or Oliver's

He opens the front door and speeds out. Dinah told me the south side is where most of the crime is; not being a native of Metropolis I had no idea. I stop running and slow my pace down.

Victor was a couple blocks down according to my new smart phone with the GPS feature. Dinah gave it to me early today. It's a pink Blackberry and is programed with missions and protected with a finger scanner that Victor programmed it to have so only I can get into it.

It was still really crowed. The streets were filled with people going in and out of bars and clubs. I guess I look out of place with my sunglasses and all. I keep my head down and make my way down the street. Some lord college age guys were talking loud but nothing 'bad' on this block. "Hey idiots, watch this," they all look my way I wave and speed off. I love doing that; I remember the first time I did that it was when I first was able to run at godspeeds.

I go down a couple of blocks and turn left. It was less crowded then the last one. Victor is still about five blocks down. We are only supposed to talk when we have to so no one will be listing in or anything.

I run on top of a roof to get a better view. It's been about an hour and we have five hours more to go. "Nothing so far." Maybe a mugging I can stop. That would be awesome! Victor has stopped a drug drop off but that's it. "It's a slow night," Victor told me when he checked in.

The roof is a much better view of this empty street.. Maybe a different roof will be better. I start to run straight, as fast as I can. Yeah it's a dumb idea to run off a building and try to land on the next building but it's worth a shot. I feel like I should be in a movie flying or guiding in the air, in slow motion and then landing softly but I land with a thud on the other side. "Okay maybe not a movie usually the hero lands a little bit more delicately. Okay not a hero but still."

This roof gave me a better view of a street of some guys about my age. I sit down on the ledge. The oldest looked to be in his early 20s and the youngest maybe fourteen. They are huddle together. Not sure what probably gambling or something. Who knows until one of them moves. It's getting cold now. "Note to self-bring a warmer jacket." I whisper to myself. When one of them moved long enough for me to see they have a bag probably of drugs and are dividing it. Finally something to do! I run down which is jumping off a one story building. I run grab it and place a quickly written on pink paper with pink ink note saying 'Don't do drugs. Girls don't think it's sexy. S' I put my icon on it kind of like a trade mark how Clark does it. The S is the Swirly S that Chloe gave me for a symbol. When I got back to my edge I sit down fix my sunglasses. The Oldest picks up the note I left and read it out lord.

"Who the hell did this?"

I whistle. They look up. Yeah I like to be a show off in front of people. He pulls out a gun. I run down and replace it with another note that reads, 'violets and drugs are like water and oil they do not mix. Violent is not the answer. S' I sit down at the edge of the building. I put the gun and the bag of drugs beside me. He reads the note out loud again.

"What the ****. What are you a wannabe super hero?" I nod my head yes because that's the truth and I hope I will be a hero so why denial it.

"Now 'S' give me back my bag and gun." He gestures to one of the younger guys who hands him a different gun. Really like that is really going to help. I run back down and grab the gun.

"Ugh. This punk is really getting on my nerves. Hand me your knife Bill." I don't need to run and grab the knife. He throws the knife and it missed me like by ten feet and I thought I had bad aim. I start laughing and he got irater. I write another note saying 'Go home to your moms. It's past your bed time. S'. He grabs the note and again reads it aloud. "Come on boys let's leave. But 'S' this won't be the last time." Whatever I grab the weapons and the bag of drugs and drop it off at the nearest police station. I don't go Into the station just drop it off the last thing I need is to be caught with drugs.

I found Victor a couple of blocks down.

"Hey did you rescue any old lady from a runaway train?" I ask victor.

"No why did you and you didn't let me in on it?"

"No nothing really, how about you?"

"A couple muggings but it was a slow night ready to head back to the tower to check in?" Victor got on his bike and stuck on his helmet.

"Yeah unless you want to put in over time?"

"Ha, not tonight at least."

I run slower so I will be going as fast as Victor on his cycle. After victor put his cycle in his parking place we went to the elevator.

"The new security system is up just set it yesterday."

"What's new about it?"

"Just wait and see."

The elevator stopped and this blue scanner came and scans us then a computer voice said Cyborg and Swift please state your full name and iris scan.

"Victor Stone" and Victor lean in to a small circle. He motions for me to do the same

"Michaela Bryant" I lean in and hold my right eye open.

Then the computer voice went Welcome Back to Watchtower.

"Cool did you program it?"

"Actually it was has been down, Chloe programed it a while ago."

"Gezz this makes the F.B.I. look like something from the Stone Age."

"Ha we like to think that." Victor went to the room with the monitors, "Hey Chloe."

"Hey you two how was downtown?"

"Not busy at all."

"Oh really?" Chloe didn't look up from her laptop.

"Yeah besides it being slow I thought it was fun."

"Well I am glad you had fun downtown. Did you guys get the text from Oliver?"

"No," Victor and I both say at the same time.

"Ollie do I have to do everything myself? Well tomorrow at noon meet down in arena and I will text everyone else. Sometimes Oliver seems to think everyone can read his mind."

* * *

><p>When it was about noon I headed over to the arena. When I got in the elevator the scanner scanned me kind of weird. "Michaela Bryant" I said and I stuck my eye in the little hole so it can scan my iris. Welcome Swift to Watchtower. At least its polite computer voice.<p>

When I got to the arena A.C., Victor, Bart, Oliver and Chloe were already there. "Hey."

"Hey Michaela are you ready?" Chole

"Yeah I think so is, Dinah coming?"

"Yeah so is John, Clark and Lois but she of course is only going to watch with me. Zat and Court would have come but was unable to come. If Oliver would of text everyone like he was supposed to..." Chloe went on.

"I sent the text it was my phone was the one with the problem."

"Yeah Oliver I'm with Chloe on this one." Victor went.

"Hey everyone sorry we are late," John and Dinah enter the arena

"Is every here." Dinah looked around.

"No Clark and Lois are not here yet."

"Yeah the pace they are going it will be awhile."

"Bart-man is right we should at least pick the teams." A.C. took his water bottle and took a huge drink.

"Okay that seems fair." Chloe grab her purse and dug threw it until she found what she is looking for." Okay so Clark and John are going to be on separate teams and Dinah and Michaela are also going to be on separate teams. Now the rest we will do random."

Chloe has our names on each note card. Once the cards were divided up the teams were Clark, Bart, Dinah and Victor and the other team is Me, A.C. , Oliver and John.

"Hey sorry we are late our deadline was change so we had to finish a couple of things." Lois and Clark come in.

"No problem we just divided up the teams. The teams have ten minutes to plan out your battle plans and Lois and I will head to the View room."

The team that I'm on went to the far left of the arena while the other team goes to the right.

"Okay so what is the plan?" Oliver sat down his small bow and arrows that he used yesterday at least I won't be on the other side of that.

"We should divide up and everyone go against someone like Bart and Michaela will fight because they are both fast while Clark and John will fight cause they both have more powers."

"I don't think that will be to wise. I think we need to stick close and all." John intervenes.

"I agree. Don't get separated and if you do try to make it back to the middle." Oliver says.

"Now are we going to just stand there or are we going to try to advance." A.C. seems to wants to know who to go for I think.

"A.C. I think we should stick together in the middle and let them advance."

I only nodded because they seem to understand this better than me. The rest of the ten minutes we went through the list of tricks that the other team does like Bart rather just pick someone up and toss them off. And Clark likes to use his speed in battles like this instead of flying and he will go easy on anyone because he is afraid of hurting someone. Also Dinah does not like to use her scream unless she feels necessary because it will affect her team. And Victor will use his energy projectors whenever he can.

"Is everyone ready?" Lois asks threw the microphone which we can't respond since we don't have a microphone.

"Okay let's start. Everyone go stand on the plate with your symbol. Bart we change yours."

"Yes!" Bart finds the lighting plate.

Of courses mine is the pink S. I go stand on mine and the clock starts a countdown from a minute. I figure when the bell rings just go in the middle and go after someone who is not actually going after me. So if A.C was being chase by Bart I would chase Bart.

"Beeeep" the bell rings. Everyone runs off and it seems like a huge dog pile for the first ten seconds. I run off and Clark and John are going against each other right off. I think they wanted to go against each other so it's fairer for them two and everyone else.

A.C. is right off attacking Victor and Dinah is going after A.C too so I think that's where I can actually do the most help.

I run at Victor full speed. He falls but quickly gets up and throws a quick punch I quickly recover and run around him in a circle and after a couple times I go at him. He falls and then he does the unspeakable he trips me! He just straightens out his leg and tripped me.

I land on my face about two feet away from Victor I get up and start to move my arms to make a strong wind. Never done that before but then again I seem to be able to things I have never imagine I can do. I wish I came with a hand book at times like these.

The wind I created blew Dinah and Victor across the field about forty feet. A.C. jogged over to me. "Nice I think they are done. Let's go help out Oliver and John."

"You can help John out you have more experience."

He nods and I run over to my left Oliver had been firing off bows but miss each time. Bart was running over to Oliver ever few seconds and hitting him causing Oliver to lose balance and focused to fire his bow.

I run over and follow Bart once he slowed down so he could throw a punch I grab on his shirt and almost tackle him. It made him stumble but did not throw him off balance but this gives Oliver long enough to fire an arrow and nail him in the arm. He is out. Now it leaves Clark which he was almost tackled from A.C. and John hitting him from both sides.

While I stood there next to Oliver A.C. and John can finish Clark. Which they did about five seconds later.

We won! It was about eighteen minutes to do it but we won!

Everyone came back down to the middle of the room.

"Hey congratulations," Clark gives everyone a high five.

"Yeah that was awesome; now Oliver get your arrow out of my freaking arm," Bart gesticulations to his right arm.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that Lil' Man."

* * *

><p>Next chapter I hope will be up next weekend so yeah. Please review and subscribe! Woot! Woot! Go Comics and TV and Speedsters and World Peace and people who like my story!<p> 


End file.
